Chances we take
by Hollyleaf23
Summary: When Bee needs a break from Titans East, Robin has Raven trade places with her. Will this dark empth find love with a bright archer? Or will his forwardness chase her away from love for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

"What do you want Robin?" Raven demanded after he dragged her into the investigation room. She crossed her arms and silently chanted her mantra to keep her anger at bay. She glared at him from underneath her hood, Robin visibly paled before rubbing the back of his neck,

"Well, you see, Bee kind of needs a break from Titans East." Raven raised one of her elegant eye brows,

"And?" she inquired when he paused,

"I want you to go to Titans East and take her place." He finally stated firmly. Raven crossed her arms underneath her cloak,

"How long, exactly?" He looked up at her and was silent for a few moments,

"At least a month." He said calmly and narrowed his eyes behind his mask, daring her to challenge him. Raven remained silent for a few heartbeats,

"Why me?" she finally asked. Robin looked up confused for a seconds before answering her question,

"Cyborg wants to be here with his girlfriend. Starfire, I'm afraid being with all those guys that they'll take advantage of her." Raven rolled her eyes at the Boy Wonders way of saying he didn't want to be away from his Girlfriend. "Beast Boy, well, he's Beast Boy. And I'm the leader of this team so I need to be here. Bee deserves this break from the guys, maybe you will be able to whip them into shape." Raven narrowed her eyes, contemplating this before sighing in defeat,

"Fine." She huffed, "How long until I leave?" Robin paled again,

"Well…" she raised her eye brows at his fear, it wasn't like Robin to stutter, "You have 15 minutes to pack before you and Bee both leave from both towers. Meaning you'll arrive at the same time. She's taking the Titan East's T-ship and you'll be taking ours." Raven, not giving anger a chance to come out and murder Robin, just nodded before teleporting to her room.

20 minutes later Raven was soaring through the air in the T-ship. He bags where in the storage compartment and she had gone in her leotard and cloak, "Robin to Raven." Came a crackling call from the ships communicator. Raven flipped a switch and Robin's masked face appeared on the screen beside the wheel,

"Raven here. What do you want Boy Blunder." Robin looked shocked at her abruptness but shook it off,

"I'm initiating auto-pilot and controlling the ship from the tower. You are free to relax." Raven nodded at him, "Robin out." Raven nodded again and shut off the switch and relaxing back in her chair. She pulled out her book, this is going to be a long trip, she thought and buried herself in her book

Raven suddenly jolted awake at a pounding on her window. Black energy instantly formed at her hands, not realizing who was banging at her window. She looked around frantically, her eyes finally resting on two small boys, Mas y Menos. She realized the energy and stretched, not remembering falling asleep. Raven smiled at the two boys before opening the roof and climbing out of the ship. Instantly the two boys where on her and tugging at her hands speaking a quick flow of Spanish, in which she translated quickly into, '_hello welcome to our home_*' Raven smiled at them and thanked them quickly, before trying to reach around and get her bags.

Another flow of Spanish in which she found to mean, '_do not worry Miss Raven. Come inside and we will get your bags.' _Raven offered them another small smile before allowing the boys to take her hand and drag her to the front door. Instantly her ears where assaulted with screaming,

"Give it back Aqualad!" Speedy screamed at Aqualad who just laughed in response. Raven allowed Mas y Menos to drag her to the common room where Speedy was chasing Aqualad around who had something in his hand. Squinting at it closely Raven tried to see what had Speedy all worked up. She was so intent on seeing what Aqualad had that she didn't notice them running toward her and Aqualad switching directions before colliding into her. Unfortunately for Raven, Speedy didn't see Raven until too late and couldn't quite make the sharp turn Aqualad did.

With a startled yelp Speedy crashed into Raven who fell to the floor with a grunt. She fell back, Mas y Menos ran to go get her stuff and couldn't catch her. Out of reflex she had turned her body while she was falling, so Speedy had cushioned her fall. Raven had shut her eyes when the collision had happened, screwing them up in shock of being hit full force. Now her eyes flew open and met the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen.

Raven was so shocked by the intensity of the eye color she didn't really comprehend that she was on top of Speedy. For some strange reason she couldn't help it, the eyes memorized her, trapped her to the spot, they sparkled with mischief, amusement and something deeper. With a shaking hand she reached out and touched the side of his face, caressing his cheek and leaning forward to look deeper into the green, not really conscious of what she was doing. She was finally snapped out of her stooped when she saw Speedy smirk at her,

"Hey Raven." He said nonchalantly, like nothing had happened, but she could hear amusement in his voice. She sat up quickly and snatched her hand away, not realizing her awkward position until she heard bubbling laughter behind her. She finally realized why Speedy was smirking at her, why Mas y Menos were looking at her as if she had sprouted wings and why Aqualad was laughing so hard, tears streamed down his face; she was straddling Speedy. When she had fallen she was grabbed onto the most stable thing and latched onto it with her whole body. While turning them so he broke her fall she had wrapped her legs around his waist and latched her hands onto the front of his shirt.

Raven pushed up on his chest and swung her leg from around his waist and rolling off him in one smooth motion. Raven glared at Aqualad as she stood up. She turned back to help Speedy up, he latched onto her hand and she pulled him up, perfectly aware of what she was doing until she looked up at his face and she was trapped again, as if under a spell. She felt herself being drawn closer to him and she leaned forward again, and was again brought out of the spell when she felt his warm breath on her lips. She shut her eyes and growled spinning away from the archer and using a trendel of power to close Mas y Menos jaws the other was to snatch up Aqualad and bring him close, encased in a black bubble, he was unable to move as Raven stalked up to him, allowing her eyes to briefly glow red. Aqualad's eyes widened as she snatched Speedy's mask out of his hand and sent him flying back into the wall and left him there as she turned keeping her eyes firmly shut so she couldn't see Speedy's eyes, she shoved his mask over his eyes. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw that mask was firmly in place and opened them all the way, to meet a smirking Speedy she snarled at him and turned away,

"Come on Mas y Menos. Show me my room." She demanded, "Training room in one hour." She ordered before leaving to the hallway, hearing the satisfying thump of Aqualad's body hitting the floor from his drop from the roof caused Raven to smirk. Mas y Menos, another flow of Spanish, translating to be '_this is your room Miss Raven.'_

Before Raven could thank them and ask them a few questions, they were gone. Raven just shook her head wearily and walked into the guest room. It was simple, on one side of the room there was a huge window that was basically the wall, it faced outside and toward the ocean, giving her a perfect view of the sunset on the ocean. On the opposite side of the room was a king sized bed, a night stand with a lamp and clock on it, a dresser, a desk, and a closet. Raven sighed and collapsed on the bed, the silk sheets instantly conforming to her shape. Using her power she unpacked her bags quickly. Uniforms going into the closet, civilian clothes in the dresser. A few pictures went on the desk, along with some paper work and her laptop went along with it. Next came 5 or 6 thick books which she lined against the wall. Her mirror to Nevermore was sent gently on the dresser beside her communicator.

Raven opened the door that led to the bathroom and searched through it, finding several items already there. Across she found another door, curiously she opened it and found it led to another bedroom. A quick scan of it she found it to be Speedy's room, maybe the pictures of Archers, and some broken arrows scattered around the room and on the walls, hinted it. But what really keyed her in was the archer himself standing with his back to her, fumbling with his uniform shirt. He turned and saw Raven, quickly pulling the shirt over his head and giving her his full attention.

"Hey Rae." Raven was blushing furiously due to the fact she just walked in on a half dressed, very well-muscled man. She quickly averted her gaze,

"Sorry." She muttered and before Speedy could say anything she quickly shut the door to their adjoined bathroom and ran to her own. With a puff of breath Raven sat down in front of the wall window and tried to focus on meditating to return her cheeks to their normal pale, ashen color. A beeping sound suddenly rang through her room and Raven glanced over at her digital clock on the night stand, using her powers to turn it off. She rose to her feet and walked out the door and to the training room.

She got out her door before she realized she had no idea where the training room was at. With a sigh she just began walking back to the common room hoping to meet up with one of the others and tell them to lead the way. She entered the common room and with a sigh of relief she saw Aqualad starting to head out the door leading to one of the many hallways,

"Aqualad!" she called out and the fish boy turned to look at Raven with a big grin,

"Hey Rae! I thought we were supposed to be heading toward the Training room." Raven clenched her teeth,

"Don't call me that." She stated glaring at him, then relaxing she continued in a more calm voice, "I was actually hoping you could show me the way." Aqualad grinned,

"Of course Raven." He grinned and led the way down the hallway with Raven close behind. When they finally reached the door it slid open to reveal Mas y Menos running from wall to wall and Speedy working on sit ups. She was faintly surprised to hear him counting under his breath

"Two- hundred forty-four, two- hundred forty-five." Raven was snatched away from the surprise when a hand waved in front of her face. Raven lurched back and blinked in surprise at Aqualad,

"Huh?" she asked then cursed herself. What was wrong with her? She's usually always listening, always paying attention,

"I said, we are ready to start. What would you like us to do?" She looked around in surprise and saw Speedy and the twins where waiting for her to say something as well. She cleared her throat,

"Today we are going to work on hand-to-hand combat, no weapons, no powers." She declared and gently separated the twin. They were all staring at her disgruntledly. "Aqualad and Speedy will fight each other and Mas y Menos will fight me." Aqualad turned to Speedy, a challenge lit up his gaze,

"There is no way you'll beat me." He boasted, Speedy smirked at him,

"Really? Because last time we fought, I beat you.*" he replied confidently,

"Yeah but that's when you had your arrows, you don't have them this time." Speedy just narrowed his masked eyes,

"Bring it on unitard guy." He snarled and Aqualad jumped at him. Raven just shook her head at the two boys and turned to face the twins,

"All right Mas, I'll fight you first." The smaller boy gulped and steeped up to square off to Raven. Menos sat down and cheered his brother on in Spanish. Raven smiled, she would go easy she decided.

In the end Raven ended up beating Mas and Menos, but it was more difficult then she expected. Raven stood there proud and praised the two boys,

"Good job guys. Now I want to exercise you guys working together, and without powers." The two boys looked at her and waited for her to tell them what to do. Raven nodded over at Speedy and Aqualad who were still fighting. "We are going to change it up, you guys take Aqualad, I'll take Speedy." The two boys nodded and began to circle around until they were close enough to Aqualad and together they both jumped at his feet. With a startled yell the boy fell, Speedy smirked,

"Looks like everybody is on my tea-," he was rudely cut off by Raven who sent a flying side kick right into his side. He fell, looked up at her, and then smirked bouncing back to his feet, "Bring it on Rae."

Raven was furious that he called her that and attacked him. She threw a punch to his gut and he blacked it with a middle block. He swung his fist around toward her head and she ducked, allowing his momentum to drag him off balance. She swiftly brought her leg up and kicked him in the chest with a round house. Speedy staggered back, and while he was off balance Raven swept her foot under him and he fell with an audible thud.

Raven took this to her advantage and pounced on him, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head. For the second time that day, Raven was on top of Speedy. He looked stunned for a second then grinned wickedly, "Give up Speedy?" she growled leaning down so her face was right next to his to seem more threatening. His grin just grew,

"Nope." He declared. Raven bared her teeth,

"What are you going to do? I have you pinned.

"This!" he stated then brought his head up and kissed her on the lips. Raven relaxed the grip on his hands slightly thoroughly shocked and perplexed. As soon as her grip loosened Speedy grabbed her wrists and yanked down with the left hand and thrust up with his hip, leaning heavily left.

Raven ended up pinned underneath him. Her legs dropped from around his waist and fell to the ground and her arms where pinned above her head. He smiled and Raven frowned, he purple eyes thoroughly confused, "Give up Rae?" he asked while leaning down in her face. Instead of snapping at him she just nodded,

"Get off." She whispered hoarsely. Speedy leaned back and clambered off and Raven stood up quickly, wrapped her cloak around her and drew her hood up and began walking toward the door, before exiting she turned back to look at the boys who were staring at her confused, "Good work team, will train again tomorrow." Then she left, she had to visit Nevermore.

***So about the Spanish thing, I tried to insert actual Spanish but then my computer started freaking out, so I just typed what they meant.**

***Aqualad was referring to the fight in the episode 'Winner Takes All'.**

**I hope you guys like this, its my first Sp/Rae Fanfic. They would make such a cute couple!**


	2. Chapter 2

"No. You are lying. You guys are me! You can't lie to yourself." Love, Wisdom, Happy, Anger, Timid, Lust and Brave all sat in a half circle in front of her. Wisdom glared at Raven sternly,

"Raven, we are not lying to you…me…no you! We aren't lying to _you_." She declared,

"You're telling me, in the short amount of time that I've been here that I've head over heels for a immature archer?" she snarled the last part, but distress lined her face. Anger curled her lips,

"A stupid archer, who is just as bad as Beast Boy." She growled Beast Boy's name. Happy giggled,

"He's funny! Both of them are! But Speedy is a different funny, he makes us want to spin in circles and dance!" She sighed happily afterwards and anger growled at her. Lust spoke up next,

"An archer with abs…meow! Imagine being held in his arms and him staring into your eyes with those beautiful eyes as he-," Wisdom quickly interrupted her before she could complete the inappropriate thought,

"An archer who is a player, he could rip our heart out and stomp on it. He made out with that random blonde fan-girl on the news after that battle." She countered, voicing Raven's fears.

"Yes but you _did_ see it didn't you! The way he stared into your eyes? Raven he wants us, he wants to love us! He just doesn't know it yet!" Love declared, pleading with Raven.

"W-what about…M-Malchior?" Timid stammered from behind Brave's cloak. Brave glanced at her before standing up and kneeling beside Raven, taking her hands in her own,

"Love is about chance. Everything is about chance. It's just chances we take, it's not every day that you meet someone you fall in love with." Raven nodded, accepting what her emoticlones told her,

"I'll be back to Nevermore soon." She declared and vanished bringing herself to reality. She took a few deep breaths and placed the mirror back on the dresser before realizing someone was banging on her door yelling her name.

Pulling up her cloak and hood over her head she walked over to the door and slid it open. Obviously unprepared for the door suddenly opening Aqualad tumbled in and fell into Raven. With a grunt Raven shoved her off him and raised an eye brow,

"Yes Aqualad?" she asked monotone. A sweat drop dripped down his head as he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his neck. He finally cleared his throat,

"Actually, we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us, we are going out for pizza. But we could bring it back here…" Raven smirked at hi obvious discomfort,

"No thanks. You guys go out and enjoy yourselves." Aqualad nodded before walking next door to get Speedy. Raven levitated toward the common room and went into the kitchen. She sighed and looked around the kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge, intent on finding something to eat she didn't turn when she heard the boys walking out the door. A few moments later she heard the car crank up and them drive off.

Raven stood up cautiously and made sure they were away from the tower before running back to her room. She slid open the door and grinned, maybe she would find something in Speedy's room that would act as a turn-off and end this foolishness for good, them going out for pizza was the perfect opportunity for her to search his room without him knowing.

Glancing at the clock Raven saw it was 7:15, she contemplated for a moment before deciding to take a shower before going into his room, so her scent wouldn't be left behind. As she was climbing into the shower her thoughts flowed back to her, 'scent?' was he an animal? No! He couldn't smell her! She shook her head at her ridiculous thoughts. Sighing she scrubbed down quickly and washing her hair, not wanting to spend too much time in there in case they came back early. Getting out quickly she dried off and threw on a gray tank top and black sweats.

Cautiously she snuck out and checked the hall way. Good. No one was home yet. She jogged back into her room and slipped through the bathroom and checked the door handle leading to Speedy's room, it wasn't locked. Smirking Raven opened the door and walked in his room, Speedy's masculine smell instantly wafted over her and she blinked a few times trying to stay focused. She couldn't help it, she inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent.

Allowing a ghost of a smile to tug at her lips she began to search his room for anything: Playboy magazines, pictures of nude girls, left behind girl under garments from…ick… she didn't know…a diary maybe!

Raven sighed, closing the door leading to Speedy's room. She had searched his room inside out, finding nothing of the sorts, the only things she found that caught her eye were a half drawn picture of someone, who? She didn't know. And a pair of clean Green Arrow underwear. Raven smirked again remembering her giggling when she found this, who knew? Though it wasn't that much of a surprise, Robin had a pair of Batman underwear she had found when folding the Titan's laundry. She had black mailed him for months until he had found her singing to Taylor Swift in the shower, he had stood outside the door and recorded her…ugh! She had wanted to strangle the Boy Blunder!

Raven frowned as she curled underneath the covers, why did Robin send her here? Then her thoughts shifted to Starfire, what if she had been sent here? What if it had been Starfire that Speedy crashed into this morning, would Star be in love with Speedy? Did he like Star? She felt Jealousy creep over her and she breathed deeply, chanting her mantra silently to herself, forcing those green thoughts out of her head.

Shaking her head Raven clenched the covers tighter around her, why was _she_ the one who was sent here? If she hadn't been sent here then she wouldn't be in this mess of emotions for Speedy…right? With that last thought echoing in her mind she fell into a welcoming sleep.

"_Hello?" Raven called out cautiously. She was still in the tower, but something had waken her up. Raven tentatively got out of bed, not noticing that she was somehow back in her uniform. She creeped toward the bathroom door opening the door cautiously and peered inside the dark room, upon not seeing anything raven floated forward and tried the door handle leading to Speedy's room, she opened the door slowly and looked inside,_

"_Speedy?" she called out for the archer. Not hearing a reply she walked inside and instantly wished she hadn't gotten out of bed. The room was a disaster, everything was torn and bloody, claw marks ran down all the walls, the bed was torn and the sheets where tangled and bloodied. She gasped, and ran forward searching for the archer, _

"_Hello daughter." Trigon, she growled in her mind and she spun around and gasped. Raven found herself on the edge of a cliff, the scene changed from Speedy's room to an over view of Jump City. The buildings where all broken and on the ground and Trigon was using the Titan Tower as a seat. It was the exact same scene like before when Trigon took over; except he was bigger and uglier,_

"_Trigon!" she screamed at her father, "What are you doing here?" she demanded, "I beat you once! Don't make me do it again!" Trigon just laughed,_

"_Insignificant little fool! I merely came to tell you that I will return, and this time I will start with your friends." He laughed a deep booming sound that screamed in her ears. He looked up and Raven followed his gaze realizing that her team was dangling in the air, Starfire had tears streaming down her face as demons slashed at her stomach. Beast Boy was wailing as he received the same punishment. Cyborg screamed as two demons attacked him, one using there claws to tear at his flesh, the other slowly taking apart his robotic parts. Robin withered underneath a demon as it slowly cut him open. _

'_Don't show emotion. Don't let him win.' She chanted to herself in her mind,_

"_Robin!" she suddenly heard and looked down to see Speedy running toward Trigon rapidly firing arrows at the demon. The arrows harmlessly bounced off Trigon, she couldn't hold it in,_

"_Speedy no!" she screamed, Trigon suddenly snapped his head up and grinned evilly. With a nod of his head two demon shot forward and grabbed the archer and brought him beside Trigon,_

"_Daughter, does this human mean something to you?" Raven frantically shook her head but her stupid tears gave him away, Trigon laughed and chanted something and the demons dropped Speedy and he fell to the ground, _

"_NO!" Raven screamed as he landed deftly on the ground in a motionless heap. She tried to fly off the cliff but she couldn't fly, she looked down desperately at her hands and tried to conjure up her powers but nothing happened. Raven looked up at her father, "Don't do this!" she begged and cured herself, and Trigon smirked,_

"_I will return daughter."_

Raven sat up with a jolt, a storm raged outside the window she gasped and looked around the dark room, using her powers she tried to turn on the lights. She let out a pathetic whimper as the lights stayed off and shadows reached out for her. A sudden clap of thunder boomed ahead and Raven dove out of bed and ran through the bathroom and flung Speedy's room, 'It had to be a dream, it couldn't be true…' she choked back a sob of relief as she saw Speedy lying in bed, peacefully asleep.

Raven's head spun and she collapsed against the door, tears streaming down her face. Why did Trigon visit her dreams? Was it a warning or was it just her paranoid dreams. A sob shook her body and she covered her face with her hands, suddenly strong arms lifted her up and hugged her against its warm chest. Startled Raven looked up and met the green eyes of Speedy,

"Shh…what's wrong Raven? It's okay… shh…" he soothed the demon-ness. Raven couldn't stand it, she should have demanded he put her down and let her return to her room, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck and fought the tears. Speedy had walked back over to his bed and cradled Raven in his arms and let her cry while he stroked her hair and tried to sooth her,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Sp-Speedy." She choked out between sobs. Raven felt pathetic, one dream and she broke down in front of Speedy, and she felt weak. Speedy didn't answer she continued to stroke her head and sooth her. She felt her eyes begin to droop but she didn't demand him to let her go back to her room she just held on tighter.

"What the HECK?!" Raven jolted awake at the yell. She looked up and saw Aqualad staring at her like she had grown a pair of devil horns, 'oh no.' she thought as she reached her hand up to feel her head and make sure she hadn't. Upon not feeling any she stared at Aqualad,

"What are you doing in my room." She muttered groggily. Aqualad shook his head,

"I'm not in your room." He declared his eyes still wide. Confused Raven opened her mouth to argue when she felt something around her waist. Stupidly Raven looked down and stared at the arm that encircled her waist. She squinted at it and followed the arm up and turned to follow it and found herself staring at the sleeping face of Speedy. Raven screamed and jolted back and fell off the bed with a thump.

At her sudden scream Speedy jolted awake and flew out of bed with a dagger in his hand, eyes narrowed. Upon seeing Aqualad he put the dagger back under his pillow, and turned to Raven and extended his hand to her. Raven accepted his hand but still looked weary and shocked,

"What happened?" he demanded once she was standing up, she suddenly turned to him with a glare,

"I don't know! You tell me! Why was I sleeping with you?!" she demanded and hated herself when she felt heat rise up to her cheeks. Speedy opened his mouth but Aqualad cleared his throat awkwardly,

"I'll just umm…leave you to that…I guess." He stammered and ran out the door hastily. Raven turned back to Speedy and raised an eye brow in question and crossed her arms,

"Well?" she demanded. Speedy's green eyes narrowed,

"Don't yell at me! I wasn't the one who broke in your room last night and had an emotional breakdown!" he replied with a glare and crossed his own arms over his bare chest. Memories of last night flooded into her mind and she relzed her arms and looked down ashamed,

"Oh…I'm sorry, I'll just leave then, sorry I bothered you." She muttered and turned to walk out of his room.

"Raven, wait." She paused but stayed turned away. Speedy walked forward and grabbed her arm and turned her toward him, violet eyes met green and Speedy allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. And I'm glad you came to me last night, it's always better to have someone beside you through hard times." She thought she saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Raven let a ghost of a smile pull at her lips and she looked down, unable to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry I snapped to. I just thought…" she didn't finish hoping that he could complete the thought in his head. She glanced back up at him and he looked confused before a faint pink began to creep up his neck,

"Oh! No Raven! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that!" he said and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he was back to normal, "Although," he continued his eyes roaming her body, "I wouldn't complain…" he trailed off as her eyes widened. Inside Love and Happy were screaming while Lust purred. Only Wisdom remained calm, 'he's a player' she whispered.

Raven allowed Brave to control her movements for a few moments and she smirked, "Is that so handsome?" she purred smoothly. Speedy's eyes widened at the sudden change in Raven but he covered it quickly,

"Yes that is so." He told her in a husky whisper. Raven felt her heart flutter. She reached forward and laced her fingers behind his head and pulled him down and leaned up. Raven's smirk grew as they're lips neared, but right as they barely grazed each other she laughed and teleported away. Speedy stumble forward, off balanced from the sudden disappearance. Raven reappeared at his doorway. With a wink and a giggle she teleported out of his room, leaving the confused archer.

Reappearing in her room Raven shook her head, what on earth had gotten in to her? Giggling? Winking? Even smiling was unlike her. She groaned as she dug through the closet grabbing a new uniform, she needed to get control of her emotions. It had been kind of fun teasing him like that, but he was a bad idea she chided herself. Raven frowned as a banging echoed through her room. Latching her cloak on, she slid the door open to see a disgruntled Aqualad, "Yes?" she inquired while coming out of the room and heard the door slid shut behind her.

"Robin wants to talk to you." He informed her. Raven's eyes widened momentarily in excitement,

"He's here?" she asked unable to mask the excitement. Aqualad shook his head and walked toward the common room. Frowning she followed him and saw Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee and Cyborg on the big screen 'oh no' she groaned in her head. Raven walked forward and walked forward until they could see her. Instantly Robin's mouth set in a grim line. Cyborg crossed his arms. Bumble Bee followed in his example but her eyes sparkled with humor. Starfire's eyes where excited and she was smiling. Beast Boy looked greener than usual,

"Hey guys." She greeted in monotone, "Is something wrong?" horrid thoughts flooded into her mind, what if something happened to her city? Robin's lips curled down frown,

"I don't know Raven, you tell me." Raven frowned confused and looked at the five other Titans on the opposite side of the screen. Raven glanced at the hallway door as it slid open to reveal Speedy walking in. Raven watched as he made his way over to her and looked up at the other Titans,

"Hey guys! What's up?" he asked a lopsided grin playing on his face, "Hey Bee!" She started to smile but a look from Cyborg had her frowning again. Beast Boy stumbled forward and took up the whole screen,

"Dude! Him?! Why did you sleep with him?" Beast Boy said gagging at the last part. Both the archer and the demon-ness spun around and glared at Aqualad. Robin pushed him away and glared at the two teens,

"You know relationships between team members are bad." He declared. Raven paled at his words but held her gaze,

"No, Robin, you don't understand, I di-," Cyborg pushed forward interrupting her,

"Boy!" he shouted glaring at Speedy, "I will kill you when I see you if you hurt my little sister!" he growled at him. Speedy took to cowering behind Raven and she glared at him. Starfire suddenly pushed forward her green eyes brimmed with happiness,

"Oh friend! I'm so happy you found love finally! At first I thought you and Beast Boy would make a good couple but now I see you and Speedy were meant for each other! Otherwise you wouldn't produce babies with-,"

"GUYS!" Raven scream effectively gaining there attention, "Yes I did _sleep_ with Speedy but I didn't…no!" she yelled in frustration glaring at Aqualad before turning back to the Titans,

"Why were you sleeping in his room?" Robin finally broke the shocked silence. Raven took a deep breath, bracing herself before growling,

"Trigon decided to visit me last night in my dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

"Trigon?" Robin inquired after the shocked silence that followed her exclamation. Raven nodded tersely and Robin growled, before he could question her any further a blaring alarm rang through the Tower,

"Gotta go Robin, we will talk about this later." Before he could say anything Raven ended the connection. Quickly Raven pulled up the main screen and inserted the coordinates in her communicator. She spun around and faced the team, "Let's go kick some butt." She growled, teleporting them to the coordinates.

A large caw rang through the street and a massive black crow screamed as it transformed into Raven, she opened her cloak and Speedy, Aqualad and Mas y Menos came tumbling out. Aqualad stared at her, shivers running down his spin, "So dark…" she heard him mutter and smirked. She heard Speedy suddenly shout a warning, too late she ducked and she was swatted aside by giant hand that was basically light. Raven fell with an 'oof'. Raven fell toward the ground but was caught as Speedy slid under her and she fell into his arms. He set her down and ran off. Raven turned back and saw what looked like a giant light bulb with strands of lights streaming out forming weapons.

She frowned as the twins began running circles around the thing but a quick flash and they went flying in opposite directions. Raven grimaced at their screams and she turned back, "Lights out!" she screamed grabbing its attention from the two boys then she frowned, she was turning into Robin. "

Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted her mantra and surrounded the light bulb with darkness. The light bulb made a weird noise…it laughed…the light bulb laughed!

"Foolish girl, light is stronger than darkness." It boomed Raven sneered,

"That's what you think!" she screamed and forced the darkness to compress in on the light. It laughed again and with a flicker it shined brighter and her power was rendered useless. The light followed the darkness up to her hands and struck them. Trembling Raven fell to her knees and cradled her hands where the light had scorched her, she turned and snarled at it.

"Aqualad now!" Speedy shouted and Raven turned and watched as Aqualad brought a wave of water up and crashed it over the light, with precise aim Speedy shot a freeze arrow into the water until the light was incased inside of it, frozen. Raven turned and inspected the ice encasement, suddenly another piecing arrow flew through the air and struck the light bulb, blowing up on impact. Raven brought up a shield as ice rained from the sky.

Suddenly a deafening roar rang through the air, Raven turned toward the sound with her hands raised in a defensive position. A massive crowd of people suddenly came in and surrounded the heroes, she relaxed her powers, embarrassed, hoping no one noticed her jumpiness. Raven watched, drawing up her hood, as Fan girls surrounded the boys. Raven watched irritated as one brunette flung herself at Speedy and clung onto his arm. Since no one really noticed Raven, they really never do, she sat on the curb and waited until the boys were done.

Thoughts of murder ran through her mind, no one would notice if that brunette disappeared…right? By the time the crowd was starting to thin out Raven had come up with three hundred and seventy two ways to kill the girl…and that was just with a leaf. Aqualad plopped down beside her and sighed with content. Raven glanced over at him and almost smiled, he had lipstick stains all over his face a several pieces of paper jammed in his hand with phone numbers on them,

"I have a date tonight!" he announced cheerfully. Raven would have congratulated him if it weren't for earlier, when he told the Titans that Raven was sleeping with Speedy. Raven just scowled at him. He wasn't paying attention though, he was off in wonderland doing who knows what. Raven turned as Mas y Menos suddenly appeared in front of her. They rapidly spoke to her in a jumble of Spanish which she translated to be something about going to an arcade tonight. Raven smiled slightly and nodded her head and the boys cheered before running off in the direction of what she presumed was the arcade.

Raven turned suddenly inpatient to where Speedy was still signing auto-graphs to fan girls, "Aqualad you go back to the tower and get ready for your date, I'll wait for Speedy." With a grin, he nodded,

"Thanks Raven!" he shouted while running off toward the ocean where he would just swim back. Raven turned back and watched Speedy deal with the hoard of fan girls still surrounding him. Raven frowned and walked forward slipping through the crowd to get to Speedy. She reached forward and tried to grab his hand suddenly a blond appeared in front of her and slapped her, "Get away you weirdo. Speedy is ours." Inside her emotions screamed at her to kill these girls. Eyes flashing Raven just took a deep breath and pushed through the girls and latched onto Speedy's hand and tugged, a sharp pain shot up her arm where her burn rubbed against Speedy's hand.

Speedy whirled around to see who touched his hand and saw Raven who was scowling at the girls. Suddenly Raven was yanked forward and she collided with Speedy's chest she looked up and met Speedy's smirking face she blushed and looked down. She heard a gasp from the crowd when Raven suddenly spun and raised her arms, her hood falling and with a crow call the two disappeared leaving the hoard of Fan-girls.

A portal appeared and Raven landed gracefully out of it, unfortunately for Speedy who was not used to teleporting he fell on the ground with a grunt. Raven couldn't help it she pressed her knuckles to her lips to hide the smile snaking across her face. Aqualad suddenly bounded into the room looking quite attractive in a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans with his hair slicked back. Raven just watched as he walked up to Speedy who was now off the ground.

"Dude! Look at all the phone numbers I got!" Aqualad sighed dreamily holding up three or four pieces of papers, "I have dates for the rest of the week!" Raven scowled when Speedy just smirked and held up eleven or twelve phone numbers,

"All these girls want to go on dates with me, all I have to do is call and it's a whole night of fun." Inside rage started growling, crouching down as if to attack. Lust was boiling over. Love was sobbing with Timid. Overwhelmed with all these emotions Raven began to twitch. Speedy and Aqualad where staring at her like she was crazy and black energy suddenly formed around the numbers in Speedy's hand and the disintegrated into a pile of ashes.

Speedy's face fell and looked crestfallen. Raven frowned and tugged her hood back up and stalked out of the room. When the door shut Raven could hear Aqualad burst into a fit of laughter and this angered her further. Raven stomped into her room and slammed the door shut with a loud bang and grabbed her mirror from the dresser, willing herself into her mind.

With a swirl of dark magic Raven appeared in Nevermore Love, Wisdom, Happy, Anger, Timid, Lust and Brave where all in front of her, "Well?" She snapped impatiently at her emotions. Timid shrunk bank in response to her anger. Happy, Wisdom and Brave all shrugged at her while Anger, Love and Lust glared at the demon-ness. Anger took a step forward, arms folded,

"Well what? You expect us to just stand by while he goes off and sucks faces with random chicks?" She growled at her. Raven glared back at her emoticlones but before she could respond Love spoke up,

"Raven, we love him. You can't us not to react upon the situation calmly." She declared keeping her voice cold and unhappy. Raven glared at all her emotions, effectively shutting them up,

"So what? _I_ thought we were going to keep this a secret. That little act you guys just put on is defiantly hiding our jealousy." Wisdom raised her hand,

"Hold on guys, Raven is right. We don't know if he loves us back. We don't even know if he likes us that way, we have no right to claim him." Timid began crying after Wisdom's speech. Anger was tugging at her hair as if she wanted to pull it all out. Happy was frowning, Brave was staring sullenly at the ground, Lust was growling and Love looked like she was about to join Timid in creating a river. Raven just stared at her stunned,

"I need space!" she suddenly declared and left with a flash.

Reappearing back in her room Raven's powers instantly went haywire. Stuff began flying across the room, the window opened, her bathroom door flung open and the water began running, the lights flickered, "Stop, Stop, Stop!" she screamed but her emotions wouldn't listen. Pieces of the mirror fell apart and started flying dangerously everywhere a few pieces connected with her leotard and ripped it along with her skin. Her cloak tore away and was flung somewhere across the room, "Azarath, Mentrion, Zenthos!" she chanted her eyes glowing white and everything suddenly stopped moving and falling with a loud thud where the stood.

Her room was a disaster Raven groaned and buried her hands in her face. A knock suddenly echoed through the room, "Raven?" the concerned voice of Speedy sounded through the door. Raven looked up wearily and couldn't make herself move toward the door. Raven drew up her knees and rested her forearms on them, then buried her head in them,

"Go away!" she called out, her voice muffled and shaky. A pause came from the other side of the door but she didn't hear footsteps retreating down the hallway, instead she heard,

"Raven I'm coming in." Raven closed her eyes tight,

"Don't." she called out weakly, pressing a shirt to one of her wounds and flinching against the pain. Either Speedy didn't hear her or didn't listen to her wish to be alone because the door suddenly slid open followed by a startled gasp,

"Raven! What happened?" Aqualad suddenly sounded from behind Speedy who was gaping at the scene in front of him. Raven didn't bother raising her head or answering. She just shakily stood up, she needed to go to the bathroom and clean her cuts before they got infected.

The amount of power Raven had used when she calmed her emotions, along with the fight with the light bulb right beforehand had drained her completely and she swooned. Right before she collided with the floor she felt Speedy's arms wrap around her waist and shoulders, picking her up bridal style. Her head fell against his chest and she felt darkness creeping over him and heard Speedy begin barking commands at Aqualad. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was staring into the whites of Speedy's mask as he stared down at her, mouthing words she couldn't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cyborg?" Raven called out her head spinning. The said half-robot turned his head at the sound of her hoarse voice,

"Raven? How are you feeling?" She swung her legs around and off the bed,

"Fine. How long have I been out?" Cyborg briefly looked down at the clipboard in his hands before grabbing her wrist gently and taking her pulse,

"About a day, you used a lot of power in one day, so you didn't have much to heal yourself," he paused gesturing to the fading cuts on her abdomen. Raven slowly nodded and looked around the room,

"Why are you here? Aren't I supposed to be at Titan's East tower?" Raven inquired after a moment of inspection. Cyborg nodded,

"Yeah, but after you passed out Speedy ran you here and called us all over. He didn't know that you were trying to heal yourself when you were floating. He thought you were going into a comma and panicked, started yelling things about losing a fire or something like that." Cyborg chuckled at the memory of Speedy's face on the screen on the brink of panic. His normally perfect hair had been a natural disaster. Raven's face fell,

"Speedy? Where is he?" she asked quietly, "I have to apologize for something I did to him." Raven glanced up and saw Cyborg smiling softly,

"Rae, Speedy told me what you did to all the phone numbers." Raven looked away embarrassed, but before she could say anything Cyborg continued, "Don't worry I won't tell Robin." Oh no…Robin. She had forgotten about him, he had a strict policy against team mates 'dating'. Which is ironic since the Boy Blunder was dating the Tameranian princess.

"What will Robin say?" Cyborg looked down and kneeled on the floor so they were eye level,

"Don't worry about Robin, as long as you're happy we will all be happy."

"But Speedy doesn't like me like that, so it doesn't really matter." Cyborg looked at his sister in pure and utter shock. Couldn't she see how much the archer cared for her? He let his hair get messed up for her! He never lets his hair get messed up! Cyborg lifted a hand and placed in softly on Raven's cheek,

"If you think that then your blind." Startled by the abruptness she jerked away from him, he just smiled at her again, "I should tell the team that you're awake." Raven nodded and he began to walk away when she called out to him,

"Cyborg?" he turned to her and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "Thank you." She whispered quietly. He returned the embrace,

"Anything for you sis." She let go and went to sit on the bed again to wait for her team to come back. Raven heard the door open and close, signaling Cyborg leaving. Raven stared down at her hands blankly. She sighed quietly, why was this happening to her? A sudden rush of emotions hit her as the door flung open revealing the people giving off the strong emotions. Robin felt concern, Starfire felt joy that she was awake, Bumble Bee felt guilt that she had asked her to move, Aqualad was feeling confusion, Beast Boy was feeling happy and concerned, Speedy was feeling- Raven shook her head, he was feeling an emotion that was foreign to her, an emotion she believed that no one could ever feel toward her. So she choose to think she imagined the emotion.

"Raven!" Starfire squealed when the door opened. The princess rushed forward and wrapped the empathy in one of her signature hugs. Raven gasped for breath,

"St..ar…fir…e!" The girl quickly released her best friend,

"Oh! Friend Raven! I am truly sorry I am just happy that you are the O and K!" Raven smiled softly Starfire,

"I'm fine Star," she frowned when Star turned away and walked back to Robin and completed her thought, "-now that I can breathe." She muttered the last part quietly and jumped when bubbling laughter erupted from beside her. Raven looked up quickly and saw Aqualad laughing down at her, "Oh, hey. How was your date?" the laughing subsided and Aqualad frowned,

"I don't know, you ask her. I didn't go." Raven looked down guiltily,

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault Raven, we rescheduled for tonight actually." He glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened, "And I should probably go get ready!" Raven nodded and shooed him off and he ran quickly out of the room, grabbing Bee's arm in the process and dragging her along and called over his shoulder, "Come on Robin you to! I need your help!" Robin just shook his head smiling and followed the prince of seas out of the room with Starfire following behind him. This left Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Speedy in the room. Speedy cleared his throat awkwardly in the silence and Cyborg suddenly grabbed Beast Boy's arm,

"Come on, isn't that video game waiting on us? I'm going to kick your butt!" Cyborg shouted dragging BB out of the room,

"No way dude!" came BB's fading retort as they raced out of the room, the door closing behind them. Speedy walked toward the empath and sat down on her bed beside her. Raven was the first to break to tight silence,

"I'm sorry." She muttered. Speedy looked up at her confused,

"For what?" he asked his confusion radiating off him. Raven thought about her words, choosing the carefully before speaking, trying to see how she could tactfully play this,

"For burning the phone numbers of the fan girls who were throwing themselves at you." She stated bluntly and then cringed, so much for tactful. She was startled when Speedy chuckled and felt his hand on her cheek. She looked up at him through her eye lashes and he smirked down at her,

"It's all right Rae, besides I wasn't really planning on calling them, they weren't my type." She looked up at him,

"What is you type?" she whispered and then mentally slapped herself for asking the stupid question. Then she tensed waiting for him to say bright, bubbly blonde girls, huh triple B. He didn't laugh at her just leaned forward until their faces where inches apart,

"My preference," he whispered, his breath tickling her cheek. She couldn't help but lean forward slightly letting his cologne waft over her, "My preference is y-," suddenly a blaring alarm echoed through the tower and Beast Boy busted in,

"Quick! Robin wants us in the co-," then he noticed how closed the two teens were sitting, "Oh…am I interrupting something?" he asked awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Raven sneered at him,

"What Beast Boy?" she demanded icily,

"Mad Mod, he's robbing the bank down town, Robin needs us ASAP." Raven just continued to stare at him waiting for him to continue,

"I thought Mad Mod stuck to Jump City." Beast Boy glanced down,

"Yeah that's the thing, Robin wants you to teleport us to Jump City so we can kick his butt." Raven opened her mouth but Speedy cut her off,

"She can't do that! She's still recovering!" he practically shouted in his frustration. Beast Boy shrugged it off,

"Tell our fearless leader that." Speedy stiffened,

"He's _your_ leader, not mine." He growled and stormed out of the room with Raven following slowly behind him. Speedy disappeared down the hall way and Raven continued her slow pace. Finally she got to the Common room. She opened the door and saw the titans hiding behind the couch as both masked boys facing off in the center of the room, both oblivious of her presence, both bristling, "I told you, she needs more time to recover!" Speedy shouted and the spikey haired boy. Robin growled in response,

"And I told you, I know my own team mate! She'll be fine! We need her to teleport us to Jump so we can take care of Mad Mod!"

"Oh and I suppose you expect her to fight as well once you get there!

"Yes I do! She can handle herself!"

"Let the police take care of it! They're closer!"

"It's not the police's job! It's our job to deal with criminals!"

"Do you hear yourself Robin?! It _is_ the police's job to deal with criminals! You just want Raven for her powers!" Speedy shout curling his fists in an attempt to control the rage pulsing through him,

"And all you want is her body! That's the only reason you like her! You never cared for anyone you just wanted someone for their body, why should I believe you want Raven for any other reason?!" After Robin yelled this his eyes widened as he realized how much he insulted his child hood friend then they narrowed as if to challenge the red head to do anything about it,

"That's not true! I do care about Raven okay?!" he shouted punching Robin across the face for insulting him and Raven in such a way,

"Why should I believe you?!" Robin shouted after wiping the blood off his mouth with his fist before swiping his foot under Speedy. The archer feel with a thud and Robin pounced on him pounding his face with his face. Speedy suddenly gained the upper hand and grabbed Robin's fist and hooking his leg around Robin and flipping them so he was pining Robin with his hands to his side and a knee across his stomach. Speedy glared down at Robin,

"Because I love her." He whispered, in the silence of the room it sounded loud. Now the only sound in the room was the sound of the two boys panting. Robin suddenly laughed coldly,

"Like I'm supposed to believe that crap!" he hissed and threw Speedy off him. The archer rolled smoothly to his feet and Robin was on his feet in an instant. Robin took action quickly and threw two birdaranges at the archer and Speedy was suddenly pinned to the wall with two birdaranges pinning him by the shirt. Speedy growled and tugged at them but they were stuck and he glared at Robin,

"Yes you are! Because it's true!" Robin pulled out another weapon and threw it at him, Raven recognized it in a heartbeat, it was on of Red-X's weapons that would shock the person on contact and shut down their brain for a day or two.

"NO!" Raven whispered and a black sphere suddenly appeared around the weapon and she brought it toward her and grabber it in her hand carefully and looked back up at the two boys who were staring at her in shock,

"Oh, Raven, Hi. How long have you been standing there?" Robin asked in embarrassment. Raven folded her arms in response,

"Robin." She held up the X shaped weapon, "Long enough. Unpin Speedy, you and me, we need to talk." She hissed the last part. Wearily Robin walked forward and did something to the birdaranges and they contracted, freeing Speedy. Speedy glared at him and a black trendel snaked out and grabbed Robin around the stomach and dragged him out of the common room, following Raven. Speedy just stood there in shock, 'how long_ was_ she standing there?' he asked himself.

The door to the guest bedroom slammed shut and Robin was tossed against the wall, "Well?" she hissed. Raven was furious, and Robin acknowledged it with a nervous gulp, all thoughts of facing Mad Mod where gone from his mind. He could face giant, talking serpents and men ten times bigger than him without a trace of fear in him, but facing an angry woman terrified him, especially if that woman was Raven,

"Raven," he began nervously, "I can explain." He said as calmly as possible. Raven's purple eyes flashed red for a moment,

"I certainly hope you can Robin. What is your excuse trying to throw one of _Red-X's_ weapons at Speedy? I mean, I thought you were _Robin _not _Red-X._" she stated in mock patience. Robin was fidgeting, "Quit moving!" she suddenly hissed at him and pinned him so her couldn't move with her powers,

"I didn't know that it was in my belt." He lied easily and Raven saw through it though. She growled and stalked up to him until she was inches apart,

"Leave Robin. Go back to your own tower and take care of Mad Mod and all those other wonderful villains, maybe after my visit with Titan's East is over and Bumble Bee wants to come back, _maybe_ then I will be able to _look_ at you without disgust." She growled at him and pushed him out of her door, at it slammed closed behind him and Raven collapsed on her bed.

'I wonder if the world is ending.' She thought to herself as she lay on her bed, 'yup. That's probably it. The world is ending' it was the only logical explanation of her sudden show of emotions. 'Cool'. She thought to herself nonchalantly, 'the world is ending, and this time, it isn't my fault.' She smiled to herself and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the places mentioned.**

* * *

"Stupid Slade lead! Stupid Robin! Stupid ship! Stupid storm!" Raven ranted on and on about how everything was stupid while she paced along the shoreline screaming at everything on the island that got in her way.

It had been three weeks since she and Robin had fought and yesterday he had called them on their communicators and informed them about a Slade leads that was happening all of Titans, East and West, had to partake in this mission. So earlier they had split up all in opposite directions. Beast Boy and Bumble Bee headed north toward Artic circle. Mas y Menos had headed south toward Argentina. Robin and Starfire had headed west toward Japan. Speedy and Raven had headed east toward Libya while Cyborg stayed at Titans Tower West to monitor things while Aqualad had done the same for Titans East. Unfortunately Raven and Speedy had gotten caught in a storm and their ship crashed somewhere on an island in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Stupid Ocean!" Raven screamed before collapsing. Speedy just watched her from the tree line of the small island that was about the size of a football field. The sorceress was still for a few moments and Speedy cautiously approached her and kneeled beside the motionless witch,

"Raven?" Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice but she just groaned and rolled on her stomach and buried her face in the sand. He watched her half amused and half concerned for her health, "Come on Rae." He urged grabbing her shoulder and turned her over but she kept her eyes shut. Chuckling quietly he gently wiped the sand grains off her face and picked her up bridal style when she still didn't respond. With ease he carried her over to where he was sitting on a somewhat bed of leaves he had thrown together while she was ranting at the ocean.

When her head hit the leaves she suddenly jolted and seemed to awaken from a trance, "Speedy? Have you contacted Cyborg?" he shook his head at the girl,

"No, my communicator is shot and so is yours, water logged." A simple explanation. She just groaned again and propped herself up and squeezed her eyes shut trying to remember what Robin had taught her about survival. Suddenly her eyes shot open,

"Water, food, shelter." She listed off and stood up muttering the three words as if when she stopped she would forget the valuable words. She heard footsteps behind her, Speedy was following her, 'water, food, shelter' she thought to herself over and over again. Her foot suddenly kicked something circular, looking down Raven saw a weird, hairy brown ball. Bending down she picked it up, 'coconut' she thought lousily to herself. Unless it had a working communicator inside of it, it had no use to her. Discarding it she threw it down a hill, suddenly her eyes widened 'coconut?' Did she seriously just throw away food, "No!" she shouted and dove after it,

"Raven!" she heard and exasperated and amused voice call after her. Skidding to a stop Speedy knelt beside her, she was curled in a fetal position and he placed a worried hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him a smiled uncharacteristically,

"Coconut." She whispered and uncurled herself and Speedy saw the coconut cradled in her arms. Speedy stared at her shocked and confused,

"Raven, there are a lot of coconuts in the trees, there is no need to kill yourself over one coconut." She just continued to smile at him and tucked the coconut under her arm,

"Shoot Speedy. Shoot the coconuts down." She demanded and her sighed and he knocked and arrow in his bow, aimed and released watching in mild satisfaction as three coconuts where knocked from the trees. Then he frowned, his arrow was still up there. When the ship had crashed in the ocean he had managed to grab his bow, three arrows and a cloak less Raven. At this rate he would run out of arrows in two minutes. Raven stared up at the arrow and encased it in black magic, and pulled it down and set it gently in Speedy's hands.

Speedy stared at her shocked, she just shrugged and turned away with her coconut, but not before he saw her smirking. Soon, keeping up this pattern, the two teens had a bountiful supply of coconuts which Raven had stacked, thought she still had that one tucked underneath her arm. Speedy wanted to ask her why she was attached two that one specific coconut but the way she was acting lately he figured he should just leave it alone.

"I'm hot." Raven suddenly announced after adding the last coconut to the pile,

"Yes. Yes you are." He smirked at her appalled face and laughed when she blushed slightly,

"Speedy! Shut up! I'm serious!" he chuckled lightly tossing a rock in the air before catching it again and repeating the process,

"So am I." he shrugged nonchalantly. Raven put turned away and began to walk away,

"Your helpless." She stated calmly, suddenly he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist,

"No I'm not. I can help you." She had tensed at the touch but was slowly melting, seriously it was hot, into him,

"Mh-hmm." She murmured incoherently, distracted by his touch, "How?" she choked out and pulled away, "That isn't helping it's just making me hotte-," she paused remembering his last comment and just shrugged and started walking away from him again. Speedy suddenly scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder and began to start jogging, "Speedy?" she asked with a hint of warning in her tone, he laughed in response.

Suddenly she heard the splash of the ocean waved and realized what he was doing, "Speedy No!" she shouted at him, and he laughed again and continued to jog toward the waiting ocean, "No Speedy! Don't! You! Dare!" she screamed. She noticed the sand had turned to water as he waded deeper, "No! No! No!" she continued to scream and kick as he finally was deep enough, and though Raven was ranting she couldn't help admire how clear the ocean water was. Speedy pulled her down so he was holding her bridal style,

"I told you I would help with the heat." He whispered in her ear, making goose bumps run up and down her arm, before she could comprehend what his intent was he tossed her into the ocean.

Her body broke the cold water and though she would never admit it to him, she relished the cool water against her hot skin. Carefully opening her eyes she peered under water and saw a couple of fish swim by and she smiled, forgetting she was under water and water entered her mouth. She quickly surface sputtering.

Her violet hair clung to her face and neck and she had water running down her face and arms, and the water was at her waist. Speedy found this sight funny and was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his face. A glint entered Raven's eyes as she eyes the archer. Suddenly a dark trendel snaked out and grabbed him around the waist and drug him under water, still laughing. Raven withdrew her powers and waited for him to surface. Suddenly the bubbles stopped and she began to panic when he still didn't surface,

"Speedy?" she called out fighting the water to get to the spot where the archer had last been seen. What if she was drown him? Oh no… she thought as she frantically searched the waters, "Speedy, this isn't funny! Stop it!" she yelled as she frantically searched. Suddenly familiar arms wrapped around her waist and she turned and saw Speedy's smirking face, "Don't do that! I thought you had drown!" she said angrily, and tears streamed down her face mixing with the salt water. Speedy's face softened,

"I'm sorry Rae." He said wiping a tear away, she turned away embarrassed but he pulled her against him tighter, Raven responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, "Besides, I didn't know you care." He said, the smirk was back and Raven's tears were gone. She groaned, just like Speedy to interrupt a sweet moment. She pulled back and began to wade back to shore, "Raaaeeee! Come baaack!" he whined and playfully splashed her. She turned back to see what he wanted and was met with salt water to the face.

Amused she wiped it off and used her powers to encircle a huge bubble of sand and hung it above his head. He glanced up surprised and decided to test his luck, she wouldn't actually drop sand on his wet head would she? He splashed her again and watched her reaction carefully. She didn't even twitch a figure and suddenly he found sand spilling over him and he gasped from the sudden wait and collapsed under water,

"You- you g-got sand in my hair!" He stated befuddled when he resurfaced, she was on the beach, legs stretched out, and leaning back on her palms behind her, watching him stutter in amusement. She smirked and he frowned back at her and dove back under water to try to wash it out. She watched admiring the way his uniform clung to his muscles. He finally got tired of it and pulled of his shirt tossing it on shore and resuming washing the sand out of his hair. He turned his head away from her and smirked when he caught her staring at him. He finally couldn't take it, he had to tease her, "Like what you see?" he asked nonchalantly, eyes sparkling behind the mask. Raven blushed and dropped her eyes, but as soon as he wasn't watching she just looked back up and continued to watch him.

The sun had moved a fox-length when the red head finally got all the sun out of his hair and joined her on shore, with the coconut beside her of course. Both teens looked out at the ocean and watched the sun setting on the ocean. A wind blew through and stirred Raven's hair. Finally Speedy broke the silence, "Why can't you fly or teleport us home?" Raven glanced at him, unsurprised by the question,

"I don't know where we are or how far we are from the Towers, if I fly and I get tired, if it's too long, I might collapse and drown us both. I can't teleport us because I have no idea where we are at. I have to know both locations in order to teleport somewhere." She answered looking back out toward the setting sun,

"How long until they know we are missing, will they ever find us?" Raven sighed at the questions and thought for a moment,

"Once we moved over the ocean Cyborg lost connection with our ship and can't get into contact with it again until it reached Libya, but now it never will since it's at the bottom of the ocean. We are supposed to have a group call in two days, if we aren't there they'll know something's come up and come this way looking for us. Don't worry they'll find us." She assured the archer. He sighed in response and turned to Raven who turned to meet his masked gaze,

"I know they'll find us, that's not what I'm worried about." Raven stared at him,

"Then what are you worried about?" she asked, her voice being carried by the wind. He glanced down before looking back up at her,

"I'm worried that by the time they find us, it'll be too late." Raven just continued to look at him, knowing what he was going to say. Raven just sighed and reached up tracing a figure along the edge of his mask. She fiddled with the edge and gently tapped it, asking permission. He nodded slightly and she pulled it off him and met vibrant green eyes. She stared at them and suddenly she realized she was leaning forward and he was leaning toward her, they stopped centimeters apart,

"Did you mean it?" she whispered softly, referring to when he told Robin that he loved her when they were fighting. In answer to her question Speedy closed the distance between them and Raven let her eyes close and enjoyed the warm press of his lips against hers. They drew apart and Raven sighed, it wasn't like the other kisses other boys had forced upon her. This kiss wasn't forced and demanding, his kiss was gentle, warm and sweet.

The two Titans laid down beside each other and looked up where the first stars where starting to glitter in the stars and they sat there in a comfortable silence, their fingers intertwined. Speedy sighed and she turned her head to look at him, "Roy." He suddenly said and Raven stared at him confused,

"What?"

"Roy." He repeated, "Roy Harper, that's my name." Raven smiled at him,

"Raven Roth." She murmured to him and he smiled at her. He turned on his side and pulled her close to him so she was pressed against his still bare chest. She curled into him,

"I love you Raven." He said sleepily. Soon the deep even breathing told her he was asleep, she turned to look up at him,

"I love you to, Roy." Her last thought was that they were going to make it off this island. I can't lose what I just created. What if I do? What if I lose him when I just got him? She sighed quietly. It was just a chance she had to take, a chance _they_ had to take. Then let her eyes drift shut and let sleep claim her.

**Hey guys! So I usually don't post two chapters in one day but I loved this chapter and I had fun writing it. Sorry if Raven seemed way out of character in the earlier part of the chapter, but it was supposed to be like that. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: huh…so it looks like you guys didn't like my last chapter since I got NO reviews on it like…at all, so I'm just going to blow the survival situation going on and I'm going skip right to when Speedy and Raven are back at the tower and Aqualad took their place going to Libya after he rescued them. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Raven stared out the window with her legs folded under her,

"Here" She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Speedy offering her a bowl,

"Thanks" she answered in monotone taking a bight of chocolate ice cream. Speedy shrugged off the thanks,

"So, are we like…I donno…dating now?" he asked after a bight. Raven glanced at him partly surprised. She shrugged,

"I guess." She replied taking another bight.

"So you wanna…ya know…go on date?" he asked a little confused. He had had one night stands but dating was partially new to him. He had dated Wonder Girl, for like a month, but not long enough to get a feel for it. Raven looked outside again and suddenly she had an idea,

"Sure! I have an idea, just go get dressed in civilian clothes, nothing fancy and meet me back in here in ten minutes." She said uncharacteristically excited. Speedy looked at her surprised,

"Okay…" he agreed unsurely. Raven beamed at him but before he walked away Raven called out to him,

"Speedy! Wait!" she called and raced after him. He turned back and was quite surprised when she gave him her empty ice cream bowl and took his own. She smiled at him and leaned forward with a quick peck on the lips and teleported out of the room. He stood there dazed for a few moments. He finally realized she had stolen his ice cream,

"Hey!" he protested to an empty room.

30 minutes later

"No, Raven. No!" Speedy said crossing his arms firmly, looking anywhere but her eyes

"Please!" she begged him eyes widening, "Roy…please!" he winced slightly when she said his name and made the mistake of looking down into her big, purple, pleading eyes,

"No." he said but Raven could hear him weakening. She placed the kitten back in the play area and wrapped her around his neck,

"Please Roy, for me?" she whispered staring into his green eyes. He stood solid for about two more seconds and finally gave in,

"Fine, we can have the cat." Raven smiled triumphantly and swooped down picking up the black kitten once more and began cooing at it again. Roy sighed and followed her around as she tossed the necessary items for the cat in his arms: food, litter, cat toys, bed…etc. She finally decided they had enough and led him over to the cashier who smiled at them. Raven smiled back and glanced over at Roy who was staring with wide eyes at the price brought up on the machine. He felt like passing out at the high price and Raven smiled coyly at him,

"Ooo…look at that." She said with faux interest as she looked outside of the shop. Raven smirked and began walking out of the store with the kitten curled in her arms, leaving Roy to pay for the stuff.

Roy glared at her retreating form and the cashier cleared her throat once more looking at him impatiently. With a sigh of exasperation he pulled out his credit card and gave it to her. Oh his girlfriend was sooo dead.

**All right. That's it. I feel like you guys have lost interest in this story, so I'm ending it there. Hope you guys enjoyed it, I will be writing more stories but I am going to focus on my other story: Zombies and love. Good Bye! **


End file.
